


Открывая двери

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кларисса ищет Миату</p>
            </blockquote>





	Открывая двери

**Author's Note:**

> бета jotting

Кларисса падает лицом вниз — сквозь выщербленные камни, сквозь пятна собственной крови.

Темнота — милосердная черная яма. Боль, крики, звон оружия, вспышки чужих аур и гигантский водоворот силы, который раньше был Миатой, остается там, наверху. Края ямы сближаются, собираясь сомкнуться.

Где-то на дне этой ямы кричит девочка.

Кларисса встряхивается, как собака, которой в уши попала вода, поднимается сначала на четвереньки, а потом на ноги, и идет искать.

* * *  
— Шесть часов от начала трансформации, — человек в черных одеждах, через щеку которого виднеются зубы, переворачивает песочные часы сухой лапкой. Цапает за волосы корчащуюся в кресле девочку, трет пряди в пальцах, принюхивается, словно выбирая пучок петрушки. Наклоняется и быстро собирает языком слезную жидкость. Сплевывает.

— Нет металлического привкуса, а в волосах все еще остался пигмент. Сохраняются аритмия и судороги. Почему она воет, она же уже должна потерять сознание? Что по счетчику силы? Я так и думал. Шлак.

— Прикажете добивать? — наклоняется к нему один из помощников.

— Не знаю, — отмахивается старший, еще раз заглядывает девочке в рот и в глаза. — Дайте ей следующую дозу.

* * *  
Кларисса смотрит на господина Даэ и господина Ладо будто через дверной проем, а потом разворачивается: это не та девочка.

Та, которую она ищет, тоже где-то рядом.

* * *  
Склянка с препаратом лопается, когда ее сшибает оторванный от кресла поручень, стекло разлетается по всей лаборатории, поручень оставляет вмятину в створке шкафчика, чудом не задевает голову рядового служителя. Крик стоит такой, что пробирки и реторты на столе начинают звенеть.

Господин Даэ дребезжаще смеется и хлопает в ладоши.

— Ути, какая эта шустрая, — говорит он, наклоняясь под металлическую столешницу. — Очень быстро пришла в себя. Но я не позволяю за просто так громить лабораторию. За это тебе полагается еще один укольчик…

Крик затихает, сменяясь глухим рычанием, точно под столом прячется маленький тигр.

* * *  
Кларисса наклоняется следом за Даэ, но между привинченных к полу ножек стола уже никого нет, так что она выпрямляется и идет искать дальше.

Ведь девочка снова кричит.

* * *  
Рыженькая бежит по арене, захлебываясь слезами и тонко скуля и задыхаясь: она потеряла меч, йома вырвал кусок мяса из ее левой икры, а из-за решеток, покатываясь со смеху, в нее тычет пальцами следующая группа. Мастер меча не смеется, он сердито качает головой и указывает пальцем на йома, догоняющего беглянку: пока с ним не справишься, ворота не отопру.

* * *  
Другая девочка, в другое время и с другим наставником, уже закончила тренировку, и ее клинок, изгвазданный фиолетовой кровью, небрежно воткнут в песок. Девочка зарубила шестерых йома — всех, до кого смогла дотянуться. Вопит, прикрывая окровавленный рот ладошкой, ее временная напарница, которой младшая врезала по зубам рукоятью — чтобы не путалась под ногами.

* * *  
Кларисса наваливается на прутья арены и трясет их, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, но девочка с длинными белыми волосами, закрывающими лицо, уже скрывается в темноте, торжествующе подвывая.

Кларисса идет следом ощупью, как по коридору, заглядывая во все двери, которые встречаются ей на пути. Коридор уводит все дальше — в совсем уже глухую тьму.

Обрывки воспоминаний Миаты и ее собственных переплетаются так тесно, что уже не разобраться, где чьи и где же сама Миата.

* * *  
Девушка разглядывает себя в осколке зеркала, прикрученного над умывальником в дешевой гостинице. Расстегивает пряжки на плечах, высвобождает грудь. Кожа вокруг соска багровеет кровоподтеками, сосок потрескался, выше него отчетливо виднеются следы зубов.

Девушка морщится и поливает грудь холодной водой. Из-за спины доносится громкое хныканье.

— Дай, дай…

— Я устала, — говорит рыжая своему отражению. — Я ее боюсь. Мне больно. Я хочу, чтобы она замолчала.

Позади нее раздается шлепанье босых ног, и через мгновение ее талию охватывают детские руки.

— Дай, дай, мама, — хнычет девочка. Старшая пытается развести эти цепкие руки, но хныканье лишь набирает силу.

— Да что же это такое! — кричит она. — Почему ты такая! Ребенок ты или чудовище!

Девочка замолкает, а потом с воем падает на пол, сворачивается в клубок возле сапог Клариссы.

* * *  
Кларисса вздрагивает, как от пощечины. Она тянется к Миате, но комната тает, растворяется в темноте, а стоит открыть следующую дверь, и в лицо летит каменное крошево. Темнота выстреливает толстыми щупальцами.

— Руки оторвались, — с огромным удивлением говорит Миата, и Кларисса понимает, что держит их в каждом кулаке. Миата взмахивает обрубками, падает навзничь, валится с огромной высоты, с костяного постамента чудовищной пробудившейся.

— Беги, беги, мама!

Кларисса швыряет оторванные предплечья на пол и кричит. Дверь захлопывается перед самым ее носом.

* * *  
Коридор закругляется толстой слепой петлей. Темнота упруго колышется под ногами. Кларисса знает, что она на самом дне — больше дверей нет, а значит, можно отдаться покою и темноте. Да и настырный крик, звенящий в ушах, вроде бы затихает…

И, прежде чем развернуться, Кларисса замечает дверную ручку.

Одну только круглую деревянную ручку, ни косяка, ни порожка, но Кларисса не сомневается — это дверь, как и не сомневается в том, что открывать эту дверь будет больно. Боясь колебаний, она дергает ручку на себя — и та поддается.

Миата сидит в сарае под старым верстаком, загаженным курами, смотрит круглыми глазенками и молчит. Она совсем маленькая. Через щели виднеются очертания деревенских домов. При виде Клариссы она съеживается и норовит поглубже залезть под верстак.

У нее на шее — широкий ременный ошейник.

— Миата, — зовет Кларисса и протягивает к ней руки. — Я пришла за тобой. Я слышала, как ты кричала.

Я знаю, что твою маму убил йома, а соседи держали тебя в этом сарае. Я помню, что долго почти ненавидела тебя и боялась. Я чувствую, что мне очень надо было открыть эту дверь, прежде чем возвращаться, потому что без этого мне никак не удастся вернуть и тебя.

Миата разлепляет сухие губы, и Кларисса понимает: у нее начисто сорван голос.

— Да, это я, твоя мама, — кивает Кларисса и подхватывает Миату на руки.

С каждым шагом к поверхности из приоткрытой двери за спиной у Клариссы все сильней тянет холодом. Кларисса знает, что темнота будет ждать ее. Осталось недолго.

Когда она приходит в себя, мир вокруг взрывается — криками, лязгом, грохотом, запахом крови и невыносимой болью. Но девочка — обе девочки — больше не кричат. А мечущийся над Рабоной огненноглазый дракон поворачивает голову и спрашивает голосом Миаты:

— Мама?..


End file.
